


you're kinda in love, huh?

by nullspace



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullspace/pseuds/nullspace
Summary: "Yeah, kind of," Minho says, "A little."





	you're kinda in love, huh?

“You’re kinda in love, huh?”

Minho tears his gaze away from where it initially was to look at Jinwoo, an eyebrow raised curiously and Jinwoo rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean,” Jinwoo says, nodding toward a direction and Minho’s eyes stop at Seungyoon.

He chuckles.

Kind of in love?

Minho tilts his head slightly as he watches Seungyoon, whose eyes crinkled on the edges as he laughs. From here, Minho and Jinwoo can hear him; his voice makes everything feels better. Then he is no longer laughing, but Minho can still see the glee from the way the corner of his lips barely lifted and how his eyes glimmer as if he has more lives than nine at the moment.

He remembers the years before, how Seungyoon was always wary of everything, how it was so obvious to Minho that he was calculating in his head whether he was allowed to smile or not. He remembers that Seungyoon, he remembers counting how many times Seungyoon sighed in a day and lost count, he remembers that Seungyoon and he’s glad now.

Seungyoon’s mouth moves, the light in his eyes is blinding and Minho is probably dying to know what he’s talking about. From here, Minho and Jinwoo can only hear a little, only occasionally a word or two could be heard, and Seungyoon’s small giggles and soft laughs, but that’s about it. Minho feels giddy as he watches Seungyoon’s hands, as if they also talk, as if they have a life of their own.

He remembers before this, when Seungyoon had to think things through before opening his mouth, when Seungyoon had to carefully craft his words and he ended up not being able to convey his true intention. He remembers that Seungyoon, and then the people around Seungyoon laugh and Minho knows he doesn’t need to worry anymore.

The sound of mic being tapped catches everyone’s attention, Seungyoon looks up to the podium as whoever person who’s standing there speaks. Minho can’t bring himself to care, though. Seungyoon pays attention carefully, the light in his eyes is now calm and whenever Seungyoon blinks, Minho sees it in a slow-motion.

Seungyoon leans against the wall and crosses his arms, chuckling when there’s probably a bad joke brought up. And then, maybe Minho’s been staring too long because Seungyoon turns his head towards his direction, eyes widening only slightly when their gazes meet. Seungyoon smiles, so Minho does too.

He’s somewhat pretty, isn’t he, Minho thinks, and then Jinwoo nudges his side, raising an eyebrow when Minho turns to him.

Kind of in love, huh?

“Yeah, kind of,” Minho says, “A little.”


End file.
